


The doll club

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, M/M, Mansion Fic, Planets, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: As Michael was heading hone from work he suddenly was greeted by a strange woman who handed him an invitation to the a club in wins are the doll club, A group dedicated of men who wanted to cross dress as little girls.The plans were simple, no worries of jobs or money since it is already provided, not to mention that they could stay for as long as they like.Sounds too good to be true.Especially on an offer specifically for him.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Work is a stressful job, for any adult that is. Dealing with annoying customers, rude bosses and especially low payments.

It makes me wonder what the purpose of this is.

What the point of working every day for money was will be spend on bills?

Why even go to work.

Why do anyone ever bother to live like this.

A part of me wishes that it wasn't the case.

"Mr Jackson"

"huh" I turned around

It was a woman in a maid outfit, she had a smile on her face and had a letting in her hands.

"You are Michael right?"

"Yes..."

"Oh then this is for you"she said sweetly" Read it at home"

I took the letter and watched she quickly left. That was weird, what did she even give me?

Oh well, better check it out at home I guess.

It wasn't that far away, just a block from here, and I will be home. The house wasn't much, but it was enough for me and a guest if I ever manage to get one. 

As I entered the door I locked it and headed to my bedroom to open the letter. It read...

** The Dolls Club: A club dedicated to cross dressing men **

This invitation is for Michaels Joseph Jackson, age 31. To be invited to the a permanent stay at the doll estate. Which will allow the person to able to spend hours upon end with their adorable kink. All food, clothes hygiene and shelter will be provided without cost. Everything is paid for.

Please head to the following address first thing tomorrow.

A club? For men who want to dress up as little girls?

I've never heard of that before, to be more honest, how did that woman know who I was.

Maybe a friend of mine recommended me this. Because I know hes into that stuff.

So was I, but I only do that on weekends.

The club doesn't seem so bad, as along as its not stressful. I don't see how this could be bad for me.

Maybe I might just use my off days 

It was getting late for me, I needed to sleep.

Work is a pain in the ass

*************************************

When morning came I traveled to the address of the estate, it was in fact a mansion, but it was in the middle of the forest. And by the look of the gates, it looked abandoned.

Confused I got out of my car and looked around the place, but as I was about to head back to my car, thinking it was a scam. I heard someone call for me.

It was that woman again.

"You came Mr Jackson" she smiled"I'm glad, come with me"

She reached for my hand and guided me through the gate, which opened on its own. She lead me to the door where she knocked on a door and another maid opened it.

"Ooh, our new little girl huh" she smiled

"Yes Sister, she's is absolutely adorable"

"She?" I said in confusion

"Oh Michael, you'll find out soon" the maid smiled"Come in"

The two ladies took me inside, the estate looked old and rustic. Like a 20th century house. It was quite nice to be honest. UT always fond of decor.

I was taken to a golden door. Where the two gently opened it wide to me. I side was a row of door with people's names on them. I was taken to my room, which had my name on it.

"Here's your key sweetie" one if them giggled"I hope you enjoy your new home"

"Goodbye little girl" they said to me and left the hallway

Those ladies seem nice, maybe I might talk to them one day.

I unlocked the door to brace was inside, and what I saw was a room that would look like a little girl would sleep in. It even had my stuff?

What the hell?

How did my items get here?

Weird...

"Michael?"

I turned around to find a man in a yellow dress looking at me. He looked familiar. Despite his choice in clothes.

"Adam!?"

"Hey!" He smiled"I knew you would come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was my friend since high school, he was the reason why I was into this kink. Because I caught him once doing it in his room. We would sometimes play together, no sexual activities happen.

At least not the sex.

But in the end, we didn't go that far, we both made it clear that we were only just friends.

"Hey, how are you doing lately?"

"Okay, now that I'm in this wonderful place, I can become a little girl anytime I want" he giggled"I can't believe you came, I didn't even asked the maids about you"

"You didn't?"

"Nope, this is an absolute surprise"he smiled

" You don't say..."I said sternly "Adam, don't you think it's kinda odd that we somehow got invited to this place and we don't even know who runs this mansion?"

"Who cares, probably some rich dude who wants more play mates, nothing to worry about" he smirked"And neither should you"

"I don't know...something feels very-"

"Lady Michelle!"

I was interrupted by another maid, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Michelle?"

"Yes, you are a little girl right?"

"Yes..."

"Then Lady Michelle it is!" She giggled "Come with me, it's time to find your new clothes"

"Come on mike, it's the best part!"

"I guess I can go"

"Yes, now come with me!"

I was taken down the hall to the clothes room, where a bunch of gowns and dresses where hung in rails that reached to the end of the room.

"Pick any dress you like"

This won't hurt, it's just a dress right?

Yeah, A dress.

I already knew what I wanted a red gown with black stockings. They were a favourite colors after all.

I went into the changing room and took off my old clothes and put my new ones on. I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but blush from how cute I was.

When I got out, the maid was already there with my shoes and my jewelry. A ruby pendant, and a pair of black shoes.

"My mistress wanted me to give you this as a welcoming present"

"Oh, thanks" I smiled and took the present

It was nice of the mistress for giving me this...however...

How did he know I like this stuff?

A coincidence maybe?

No, something is off.

...oh fuck it, Adam was right, I shouldn't be tripping over this stupid thing. At least I get to express my kink without any neighbors giving me stares.

Once I was done with clothes she took me to meet the others, they were all in the 'massage' room. It was really an excuse for the men to ask the ladies to jerk them off.

Or at least I think it is.

"Ms, I feel something off between my legs" someone said to a maid"Can you help me, I'm scared"

"oh darling" she smiled "Anything for you my lady"

She them proceeded to reach to under his dress and began to jerk him off. He enjoyed every last second of it.

Yep, this was an excuse.

And I love it.

About time I finally get some ladies.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you our new resident, Michelle Jackson" The maid I was with smiled"Everyone say hello!"

"Hi!!" They all said

"Hey everyone" I said shyly

I was never a person who liked being the center of attention. 

"Please make her feel welcome, and allow hee to enjoy playing with you, our mistress wants every resident to feel welcome"She said sweetly" That is all, continue your pleasure "

And everyone just went back to what they were doing. Meanwhile I noticed Admin was enjoying a back massage from another maid near me.

"Oh baby, this feels nice" He moaned "Keep it up and I will play with you again"

"As you wish my lady" she giggled

"Michael, join us, the ladies are amazing, they have hands of steel, especially in the wonderful bits" he snickered

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt"

"Good, now just lie down and enjoy the show"

Just like that I lied down on a bed right next to him and suddenly a maid came over to me.

"Anything you need my Lady?"

Okay, what do you want....hmmmm...A foot massage... Maybe deep tissue... oh no, I want to good stuff.

"Ms?"

"Yes little girl?"

"Can you help me with a little problem I have" I said in most girly voice I could muster"My clit is aching and I don't know why, can you help me with it, it's unbearable! "

"Oh you poor thing, don't worry sweetie, I'll fix it for you"

According the the kink book, if there was one, A kink can have many sections, some secular and some non sexual, in this case many would just act like princess and be bossy, some would just act weak and vulnerable, some would just be normal, like Adam, as for me, I prefer to act shy, it feels nice than acting so dominant.

She reached down into my underwear and pulled out my penis, she jerked it in a hard pace which was good to my liking.

"How does it feel my dear?"

"Good, so good!" I moaned loudly "I can feel the milk coming out now"

"Good girl, that means that it's working my dear princess"

Man, this woman is awesome.

I decided to let my imagination fill my head. I nearly didn't even notice the fact that everyone was watching and growing hard from it.

_10 minutes later..._

Minutes had passed and I was now sitting on her lap, as she jerked me off violently, in front of the whole crowd.

"Ah...Harder!!!" I screamed

"Yes my lady, as much as you want!"

"It's coming out now, please ms, help me get it out!"

"Yes my dear, yes!"

"Oh it's coming, its coming... my clit is leaking... I'm gonna-!"

I was cut off by the feeling of my climax reaching it's peek. In a loud voice a came all over the mat. My senses completely fogged.

"There, all better now little girl?"

"...yes...all better now, I was a kissy"

"As you wish my lady" she said sweetly before kissing me on the lips

When I finally gained consciousness, I realized that everyone was staring at me, all had came from my loud moans.

"Damn!" Adam exclaimed "You moan like a woman!"

"Oh...Oops" I blushed sheepishly

"anything else my dear?" The maid asked me

"Can you fuck me?"

"Sure"

They offer sex too!?

I'm in heaven!?

I grew hard from her words. And I was flipped on my back, as I saw her sink deep into me. Oh it felt wonderful.

"See little girl, this place will fulfill your sexual needs, even your own pleasure" she smirked"The mistress wouldn't hire us if we weren't ready for this fate"

"Well he must of picked some wonderful girls"I slurred" I think I'll like it here "

"Splendid, just as I expected"

"See Michael, I told you to forget about it, do you even care now?"Adam smirked

"No...not anymore"

That was a lie, I was still on the case.

Who is this mistress?

And what the hell is he up to?

*******************************************

(Third person POV)

A maid opened the golden door into a dark room, where a shadow of a man in a girly outfit was there, cuddling with a teddy bear in his bed.

"Mistress, he's here, just as you planned" she bowed

He smiled and turned to her with a cheerful giggle.

"Good, another girl to play with me, and my future play mate, good job, you deserve my love, come here my sweet"

"Yes mistress"

She went into his bed and lied down, as he lifted up her legs and began to fuck her roughly. She obviously liked it.

"You're people always liked it rough, and soon enough I won't be the only one who will fill your precious holes"

He smirked devilishly in the shadows.

"Lady Michelle will certainly be that one"

He chuckled evily as the maid blushed a bright shade a red. 

"Yes my princess, just as planned"


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't it Amazing!?" Adam smiled"We share the same room, how cool is that!?"

"That explains the two beds" I hummed

Adam giggled sweetly, and went over to my bed. He kissed me on the lips before holding his teddy bear at me.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Sure"

Our play Times were normally just playing with toys, sometimes we would make out just because. I like how it felt, he was a good kisser.

After a game of pretend, we just kept on kissing each other. Grinding on each other to get that pleasure we always liked. Of all of the play mates I had met, he was the best.

After we were done, we cleaned ourselves up and went back to sleep. However I stayed up. I wanted to investigate this place a little more.

And to find out about the mistress.

I snuck out of bed and tip toed out of the room, make sure that no maid spotted me.

I noticed two maids talking in the kitchen, I grew curious so I listened.

"Lady Mary was rough on me earlier today, oh I felt so good" she moaned

"Yes, I'm glad we're her chosen maids, because I wanted to be fucked like that all night long"

The giggled at the thought.

"Now about last Michelle, is everything prepared for her tomorrow?"

"Yes, and the mistress I going to be so happy, our plan it working like a charm, she'll be hers in no time"

"the fuck?" I said silently

"Oh well, time for bed, let's go sister"

"Yes lets"

The two walked away. No I'm more confused, what does this mistress want from me?

I decided to sneak around a little more. Until I was upstairs to the master bedroom, I could hear moaning coming from inside, and a very deep voice. Curious I slowly opened the door. And inside my mind a blown.

It was some of the maids, they were pleasuring a man in a purple night gown. He had a devious smirk on his face and was enjoying their service.

Could this be the mistress?

"Ladies, you are doing so well for me, I'm glad" he smiled

"thank you princess"

"No, thank you, now my dolls, let's introduce our new guest"

Guest, who could that possibly-

"Lady Michelle, you came just in time, the mistress is expecting you!"

I turned around it was my chosen maid Abigail.

"No don't be shy Michelle, come meet our Queen"

Shit, I'm screwed.

There's no going back now.

I slowly got up and went into the room, as the maids smiled at me, and the mistress staring at me, like I was candy.

"Welcome to my room Lady Michelle, I am the mistress of this mansion and their Queen"

"Queen?"

"Come have a seat, we have much to discuss"

I was taken to his bed, where I was given a teddy bear and plate of cookies and milk.

"Now then, you seem to have already figured out that something wasn't right about this place, you're not like the others, only caring about pleasure, not like I'm not like them either"

"Yeah, of course I did, how the hell did you even knew who I was, in fact, who did you know who everyone was!?"

"....You see little girl, it was something I discovered many years ago, before I was just a ordinary man with a kink, like you, and during my session I was taken by these people"

"The maids?"

"You see Michelle, these ladies are dolls, every last one of them, all from a different planet called Purity, they were all so curious about how dolls in this planet our played with as toys by little children, I explained everything to them, however, they seemed to he interested in me"

"So they wanted you too-"

"Yes dear, they wanted me to dominate them, so I did, and now they are all under my control" he smirked"And as Their Queen, they will obey every command "

"And so you came back to earth to find other men like you, to have play mates with, is that right?"

"Yes, I wanted to find others who would enjoy the idea of becoming a little girl forever, I couldn't resist, so I begin the program"

"And why are you so interested In me?"

"You see Michael... The reason is..."

The mistress began to moan loudly, holding his teddy bear tightly as he humped on it.

"I want you to be my play mate" he moaned

"Huh?"

"Yes Michael I want to play with you"

"That was it, you just wanted a play mate?"

"Ahuh...and I also wanted you to rule with me when I take everyone to the their planet"

"...Oh...I thought you we're trying to take over the world or something"

He squinted at me.

"Really mike, I'm just a man who wants pleasure, I don't give a fuck about take over the world, I'm happy with what I have!"he said a deep voice

Well that just solved everything... I think.

" Oh, I should've just listened to Adam's advice "I said sheepishly" Sorry"

I heard the maids giggle from it.

"Please, take over the world what kind of ma do you take me as HITLER!?"he cackled out loud

" I get it, I'm dumb"

"Oh no your not, you're just concerned for everyone's safety, nothing more"he said in now girly voice" Now can we play?"

"Not today, I'm tired, just play with Adam earlier"

"A shame" he sighed"Oh well, wanna sleep with me?"

"Sure!" I giggled

"Yay, now we can be play mates!" He smiled "Goodnight sissy"

"Goodnight" I said sweetly

We cuddled together in bed, and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I didn't say it was one of 'those' stories now did I?😝
> 
> But seriously, taking over the world with an army of alien dolls would probably not The mistresses desire at all


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly woke up from my sleep. I saw the mistress cuddling next to me, alone with the other maids in the bed. I could feel myself getting hard so I decided to go to Abigail for pleasure.

I didn't even wake her up, I just spread her legs and began to fuck her. Normally I wouldn't do this to any other woman, but this wasn't an ordinary woman. This was an alien, a doll for that.matter, and they don't seem to care about the others doing this to them.

So why not take the advantage.

She moaned softly in her sleep and once she woke up, she was already consenting to me.

"Oh my dear mistress, couldn't hold it honey?"

"Why are you calling me mistress"

"You are now the Queen's playmate, so you are also a mistress now"

"Oh, well then, yes, I couldn't hold it in!"I moaned

" Then enjoy your way with me, just remember, you don't have to have sex with just me and the mistress, there are other little girls you can play with too"

"I know that, but I want you now"

"Okay, as you wish" she smiled

I kissed her gently on the lips before allowing n the pleasure to fill me once again. 

However I gained consciousness when I felt something being shoved into my ass.

"What hell was that!?"

"my clit sissy"

"Sissy?" I said softly

I guess he must of woke up and got hard like me. 

"I need release, and I need a hole, so I chose you okay?"

"Okay"

"Good"

He gently thrusted into me, it didn't hurt to bad, it actually felt quite good to me. Besides, the only thing I wanted now was pleasure and I was more than willing to get fucked by my play mate to get it.

"My milk is leaking!" He moaned"I can't hold it any longer"

"Me too!" I moaned back

"Let me see"

So he's gonna do that now huh?

Okay, I can dig it.

I slowly pulled out of Abigail and Princess pulled out of me, we began to rubbed our dicks together, moaning like virgin woman.

"It's so big sissy!" he cooed"I wish my clit was that big"

"You do?"

"Yes, so we can enjoy it better...Oh fuck, I can't hold it!"

"Me neither, I'm gonna cum"

"Not yet sissy, I want it to last a little longer"

"But it hurts sissy!"

"I know, it's my favourite part of it!" He smirked"Trust me sissy, it will be worth it"

With a snap of his fingers two maids appeared with vibrators and cock rings, not to mention a diamond ring.

It didn't look like a sex toy to me.

He picked n the ring up for on the plate and placed it on my finger, he gently kissed my lips before placing the cock ring on me.

"A ring?" I said trying my best to keep my composure "does that mean?"

"Yes, you're my wife, and my playmate, and my sissy" he gushed"Not to mention my Queen, and now that it over let's continue our play time "

Using a button I suddenly flat the vibrations of the ring filling my dick, I felt very good and I nearly fell to the ground because of it.

He also was wearing a cock ring and had a vibrator in his hand, he pinned me to the bed and shoved it into my ass, giving me more pleasure.

"How does it feel sissy?"

"So good..."

"Wonderful, now we can really have fun!"

He pulled out the vibrator and inserted himself inside of me and thrusted furiously into me. The feeling or the vibrations, the feeling of my husband's dick, and the vibrator rubbing my tip by Abigail, I felt like I was going to die of pleasure. 

"Sissy, I want to cum, please let me cum!"

"Not yet, just a little more"

"Please!" I sobbed"I can't take it anymore "

"Mistress please let her cum" Abigail begged"she can't hold it much longer"

"...Okay, you may cum now!" he moaned"Luckily for you, I can hold it either"

He pulled out of me and sat me back down on the bed, he took out our rings and we jerked ourselves violently, wanting more pleasure.

"Oh yes, sissy, I'm so close...I gonna-!"

"Me too, let's cum together!"

With a loud scream, we came all over ourselves. My body jerking from the pleasure I had. Once every last drop of cum was gone, I collapsed to the bed. Completely destroyed.

As for my husband, he was the same way.

I can't believe I'm saying this but this was the best sex I had in my life.

At this rate I would never want to go back to my old life.

"So sissy, how was it?"

"Amazing"

"Good, I wanted you to feel wonderful"he giggled" Oh well, time for breakfast, I believe it's time I finally show my face to my play mates"

"You never showed yourself?"

"Nope, I wanted to wait until you came, so I would have a bride on my side, and now I do, I wan ready to commence my next plan"

"What is it?"

"Our wedding"


End file.
